Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
This is a page for all charart for approval. Feel free to comment on someone's cat. Please re-upload your charart every time there is a concern or comment. Please put topics on Heading 2 and the name of the cat with the words "For Approval". Only a total of 5 (five) images per user may be up for approval at one time. If you have another one to put up, please wait until one of your other images is approved. Spottedpaw ~ For Approval Spottedpaw of RiverClan. Comments? NightfernMerry Christmas 21:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) We're not sure if we're allowed to comment here, but we might as well. D: Cute. What color are the spots? I think you could make them a tad bigger. E: deres no such ting as improving 4 dis CF: I like it. I'm quite attracted to golden cats. 3 Days To Christmas! 00:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks the 3 of you. I don't want to make the spots bigger because otherwise it would be a gold-and-black cat, and the spots are black. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Maybe you could blur the spots a tiny bit? I don't know if that would work out well, but....--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 21:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) There's some spots on the back leg that doesn't look right. I'm going to fix it. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The spots on the back leg don't look quite right... as you noticed... do you wanna fix that? for sty 15:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ~Re-uploaded~ Hmm... not sure.... comments? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 20:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be some parts of the legs that could use a bit more bluring. If you look closely, you can see there are still some that could look better. The most noticeable ones...look near the eye and nose; and the back left paw. (second-to-last one from the right). Holly CMVT Class of 2011 ♥ 17:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it's taking so long. I've been lazy. I'll try to do it today. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ~Re-Uploaded~ 'I blurred and smudged a lot more. NightfernLet's go diving! 19:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks better! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Pumpkin~ For Approval Here's Pumpkin the kittypet from my fanfic Last Summer's Day. --[[User:Mistysun|'How can it be ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'2011 already?']] 21:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) He's adorable! Lighten up the pads a bit, it's too neon. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 22:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Pads are a bit too neon. That's an excellent pelt color as well. Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 13:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Quakepaw ~ For Approval This is Quakepaw, an EarthClan apprentice from my upcoming fanfic Set in Stone. Comments? for sty 14:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I see ear pink! Get rid of it! We don't need that here. I'm not going to be picky about that. Other then that..hmm... Interesting pelt color and name. Holly Jordan You Are A Dork ♥ 17:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't be so hard Holly (xD) I love the pelt color; it's so relaxing, for some reason. Go ahead, laugh. I like her! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Her name will be explained, don't worry. And I don't see what's wrong with ear pink- as long as it's not annoyingly obvious, I don't see the big deal- and I can barely see it in the thumbnail, so... yeah. And I can barely do anything with my touchpad (faill). So... yeah. for sty 21:41, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I won't harp you about the ear pink. I understand that resources are limited. xD Hollyfeather - Class Of 2011 14:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha limited resources. xD for sty 21:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Am I allowed to say CBA on my own?? Because nobody's commenting. :P for sty 00:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Forestpaw, you have to wait for Holly or Nightfern to say CBA. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 16:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Dangit. :( I need this image! for sty 16:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) lol. CBA? NightfernLet's go diving! 16:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Nope. None at all. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to assume this image has been approved, because it's been 48+ hours and I need to make her character page. If it's not approved, sorry... I'm an impatient person. xD for sty 22:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Kris ~ For Approval Here's Kris. My evil loner. Hehe. He's a got a pelt with a mixture of two differentshades of gray and some white. I don't even know if this type of pelt is possible..but..he looks cool! Holly He's beautiful, Holly! Amazing! Lighten up the nose pink; seems a little bright to me. Otherwise, he's stunning. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks Nightfern! I will admit, it took me 2 hours to get the pelt just right. He was originally supposed to be black. xD and Re-Uploaded for the nose pink! Holly 20:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) He looks amazing! Forest? Anyone? I don't know why the words are so small. It's annoying. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 20:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Night. And I have the answer to your question. There was a problem with the wiki yesterday, and it seemed to goof up a lot of the edting. I think that's why it got all weird. Holly 17:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I had a look at the coding and nothing seemed to be wrong... strange... but it is Cloudskye's siggy that's messing it up, I will say that. And THIS LOOKS AMAZING OMG for sty 21:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! How's it my fault?! And thanks FP!! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the coding's causing a problem. Create a testing page and see if it is. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:20, January 13, 2011 (UTC) This is really good! I sure wouldn't wanna cross his path! XD [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:06, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, River! I always like your opinion! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think anyone has any problems with this..so... CBA? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) None! Nightfern (my sig is showing up as Otter's?) Flash~ For Approval Re-Uploaded: My cat, Flash, from the up-coming sequel to my short story, Burning_Shadows , Dusk at Day! yes, he becomes a loner, and there will be more plot to it! Keep watch for it! We all agree that this pelt type might not be possible, but anyhow... D: Fabulosa! (learning spanish) CF: Brilliant. Love the eyes. E: Lucky, you can actually blur!! So overall it's great! Dystanine :3 CrystalFace :3 Eaglet :3 23:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree with EaglesPack; however you'll have to make the lineart black again and erase the words. Otherwise, it's beautiful! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) This looks very well done! However, what Nightfern said is correct. Holly This is wicked awesome! But I agree with Holly and Nightfern. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Is that pelt style even allowed? Hmm.. The colors... As cool as it looks, I'm not entirely sure that it's possible to have that. It kinda looks like a fire. I like it. Let's see what Night and River say. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Right before this comment, put Re-Uploaded, Swifty. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Stormkit ~ For Approval Here's Stormkit, the kit from my new story. His eyes were supposed to be green, but, for some reason, the color green I wanted to use didn't come out right. So, I changed it to blue. Cloudy EDIT: Ignore the statement about the eyes. I was having problems with the file, and I managed to get the original copy uploaded. Finally! Holly Is he a tortoiseshell? I love him! Holly, I deleted your siggie because I wanted to test if it was clogging up the text. Sorry. --NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's understandable. I have a complicated signature, which is now fixed and back to how it was. And yes, Stormkit is a tortie. It took me, like, two hours to blur and smudge that dang pelt. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful! Maybe smudge a tad more. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Snowpaw~ For Approval I can't believe I haven't made Snowpaw! Oh my gosh! Here she is! NightfernLet's go diving! 21:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Love it! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) How cute! I love it! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) CBA? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 12:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Tiger ~ For Approval Hey everyone! Did you all miss me? XD Anyways, this is Tiger, one of my loners! Enjoy! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh. My. Gosh. Tiger is amazing! You should be deputy, River. NightfernLet's go diving! 22:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) No way Nightfern! I always thought you and Holly should be leader/deputy! You both do amazing work! But thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Tiger is sooooooo cute! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Holly! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 16:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) So, CBA? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 12:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Honey ~ For Approval Here's Honey, a kittypet, she's really sweet (as her name states XD) and very friendly. Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ She's amazing! Are these from your fanfiction- wait, do you have fanfiction? Blur the back shading. --NightfernLet's go diving! 23:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Cute name for a cute kittypet! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Thanks! And I blurred the back shading all the way, I lightened the shading a bit cause it looked a little dark to me. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 16:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) She looks fantastic! Anyone? I say approve right away! NightfernLet's go diving! 16:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Looks excellent. Job well done, River!!!! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Holly! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 15:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Nightfern. Mistpaw~ For Approval ﻿﻿This is the new and improved Mistpaw (My version) not my most favorite. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 20:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ﻿Anyone who wants to give me tips on improving, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk:page and leave tips for a better charart next time. Sorry It's so small. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 00:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Size problem fixed. Is there any ways that you could fix the white that shows up when you fill Mistpaw in? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ I think you used pure black, Otter. Try dark dark grey and blur and smudge the paws a lot. By the way, Mistpaw is a black-and-white she-cat- she needs patches and a you need to add white paws to her description in the alliances. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you two! I appreciate the tips. I have one question though, when I try to make a charart and then I try to save it, it won't let me name it. It only says 'Format'. Then when I try to post it on Charart for Approval, it says "I will be posting up an illegal '''format. What can I do? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 15:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-Upload it and make sure it ends in .png. (ignore the last period) NightfernLet's go diving! 16:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now '''Re-Uploaded. Comment! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I think you might want to make the patches bigger, so that she doesn't look like a black cat with white patches, and blur them. Oh, and maybe lighten the pad color, it's too neon. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 16:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll fix the pads and the patches. Thank you! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 02:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) She looks like a black cat. Try starting over as white and adding black patches to her face, flank, tail, and ears. Pale the pad pink and smudge and blur the patches. Nightfern- my siggie is showing up as Goldenflower's. Moonkit and Hawkkit~ For Approval This is Moonkit and Hawkkit play-fighting. Any comments? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is my version. Moonkit is the black she-kit on top. Hawkkit is the one on the bottom. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Erase the words at the bottom, pale the tongue pink, smudge and blur the white and grey. Moonkit is black, not grey. Hold on; Holly has not approved this blank yet.NightfernLet's go diving! 17:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. Thank you! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) How cute. So that's what the lineart looks like colored. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Holly! And yes, thats how lineart looks like after it's colored. :) GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't smudge the lineart; blur and smudge the silver on Moonkit's left paw a lot. Nightfern Swallowflight~ For Approval This is my version of Swallowflight. It is redone because I made the original 'Swallowflight' in a loner blank. It was declined. I made this one to correct it. Please comment! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Blur and smudge the spots. Make them smaller and set them to where it looks better. NightfernLet's go diving! 19:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. Thanks so much! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Make them smaller still and blur and smudge more. Nightfern Lionleaf and Fernpelt~ For Approval My Parents! Lionleaf is the dark-gray tom with a white scar on the right and Fernpelt is the golden tabby with one white paw on the left. This is my version. Any Comments? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Looks great! All I could say is to blur Fernpelt's white paw. for sty 03:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Forest. I'll fix it right now! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Nightfern Pantherkit and Duskkit~ For Approval These are Pantherkit (top) and Duskkit (bottom). They are two of ThunderClan's most bold kits. They are bother brave and strong. They both share the same aunt, Goldenflower. Comments? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) AWW! :) Cute! for sty 03:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) It's adorable! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! So does this mean the picture is approved? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold No-- Nightfern has to see it. And either her or Cloudskye has to say "CBA" before it can be approved- so that's at least 24 hours. Sorry. for sty 19:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Wait 24 hours. CBA? Nightfern Are you saying "CBA" because you're approving it, or are you saying "CBA" because you're asking Forest what that is? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 15:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) It'll be approved after 24 hours, yes. :) for sty 16:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Stoneheart and Bluegaze ~ For Approval Here's Riverstar and Ripplestripes' parents, Stoneheart and Bluegaze. Bluegaze died when Riverstar was an apprentice, and her father stayed alive until Riverstar became leader, shortly after she took leadership, her father became an elder because of a bad fight, and sadly dies later on. =/ Poor Riverstar... [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 16:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Way cute! Nightfern Brightpelt~ For Approval Ok, so this is Brightpelt. If you haven't noticed, I made my own ThunderClan and RiverClan alliances so don't tell me I have to make alliances because I already did! Anyways, this is Brightpelt, a ThunderClan queen. Her mate is supposedly Stormstar but isn't. Stormstar's real mate lives in RiverClan. When he was appointed deputy by then he still had his RiverClan mate. Soon after, Silverpelt (real mate) gave birth to 6 kits, including Riverkit. Stormclaw (Stormstar's warrior name) took in his half-clan kits and gave them to Brightpelt to nurse. Brightpelt lost her 2 kits that night so she had enough milk for Stormclaw's kits. Brightpelt is Stormstar's best friend. Now she is known as his mate. Brightpelt's real mate is an unknown tom. The cats think it's also Stormstar that is her mate because they spent every spare minute together, but only she knows Stormstar's with her every minute to talk to her. Brownstorm 23:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine